It Must Be The Nargles
by janoskianlover109
Summary: George/Luna one-shot. George is finding Luna extremely annoying and he can't even think of a good reason for why until Fred explains it to him. Rare enough pairing, my first one-shot and my first time writing about George and Luna. Fred is not dead in this.


**This is a George/Luna one-shot for AliceSherlockHolmes. I must admit, I never realised how amazing the George/Luna pairing was until I was set this task. I read a one-shot about them just to try and get an idea of what I was working with and it was absolutely beautiful. This is my very first one-shot. Wish me luck.**

"She's driving me bloody insane" George shouted. He was standing with his twin in their small bedroom near the top of the house.

"Calm down mate. Hey! Listen George, I'm not having any problems with her. What's wrong with her?" Fred asked his twin, unsure of why he was blowing up about a girl who he thought was perfectly sweet.

"What's wrong with her? How about her incessant chatter about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? Or maybe how she's always around? She hasn't left for two weeks for Merlin's sake!" George exclaimed his temper still rising.

"George, she is Ginny's bridesmaid, just like Hermione. You're not complaining about 'Mione like that. Luna is just helping Mum and everyone else get everything sorted for the wedding" Fred told George, trying to make him see reason.

George scoffed and started to walk out "You just don't get it" he shouted behind him before slamming the door. As he stormed down the stairs he didn't notice the blond haired, big-eyed girl standing in the corner, a far off look on her face. She walked into the twin's bedroom and found Fred sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Hello Fred, are you alright? George seemed very angry" she said in an airy, detached voice that made her sound like she was only half-paying attention. Fred knew this was completely untrue. Luna Lovegood was probably the most perceptive person he had ever met, she had probably sensed George's hostility for her for the past week and now she definitely knew.

"Oh Merlin, how much did you hear?" asked Fred, a worried expression on his face.

"All of it. Don't worry Fred; I'm used to people saying things about me now. It's probably just Nargles making him irritable" Luna told him, being completely serious in her theory.

"I think you might be right Luna. I apologise for his behaviour and I'll make him do the same. You shouldn't have to be used to mean people" Fred told, giving her a kind smile.

Luna nodded her thanks and told him that the reason she was there in the first place, was that Molly needed his help downstairs. Fred thanked her and walked downstairs. George was down there, he had already done the job for their mother and Fred dragged him outside.

"You absolute idiot!" Fred shouted at George. He was taken aback, not expecting his twin to speak to him like that.

"What did I do Forge?" George asked his twin.

"Luna was right outside the door when you were giving out about her. She heard everything and now you're going to apologise to that girl. She has been nothing but sweet, kind and helpful to us since she arrived. I don't know why you're denying the way you feel but…" Fred began but George cut him off.

"What way do I feel? I don't have any repressed feelings for Loony Lovegood thank you very much" George told him, adamant that he was right.

"Keep telling yourself that brother, but the longer you deny your feelings the more she slips away and one day she'll be gone. Just think about it George" Fred said, leaving his brother and walking back into the house.

George was gobsmacked. When Fred had pulled him outside he had been expecting a scolding, not to be confronted about his feelings for Luna. As he thought about it he realised Fred was more accurate than he wanted to admit.

The things that were bugging him about Luna were things that nobody else noticed. How when she flicked her hair over her shoulder, the smell of fresh fruits filled his senses, completely distracting him. How when she talked he couldn't look away, she was just so passionate about what she believed in and wouldn't let anyone tell her differently. The biggest thing though was first thing in the morning. She would come down for breakfast in her comfy pyjamas, looking so cute and innocent. She would still have sleep in her eyes and would rub it away with her fists like a child would and then she would speak and her voice would sound tired with a little bit of a crackle in it and nobody could take George's attention away from her.

He was hit by the sudden realisation that he was in love with the girl, the exact one he had been so mean to only an hour ago and he realised he had to apologise or he would never have a chance with her.

It wasn't until after dinner when he got the chance to talk to her alone. "Luna, will you come outside with me for a minute?" George asked her. She looked up from her place at the kitchen table and smiled. She nodded and followed him out to the back garden.

"What did you want to talk about George?" she asked in that fairy-like voice. George used to think it was annoying but now he realised her voice was just as beautiful as her.

"I wanted to apologise for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did, I was just frustrated and I didn't even know how I was really feeling" George said, truly remorseful for his actions.

"George it's OK, I forgive you. It was probably just the Nargles" Luna said with a smile.

"It's not OK, but thanks for forgiving me. It's going to take a while before I make it up to you though" George told her. He looked down into her beautiful eyes and became lost in them. Without realising, he stepped closer to her until their chests were almost touching.

His breathing became faster as he put his hands on her waist. Luna responded by putting her hands on his chest. George started to close the distance between them. She gave an audible gasp as he was only inches from her. "George?" she asked, searching his eyes for any falseness. Not finding any, she nodded her consent. That was all the permission George needed and he closed the gap.

Her lips were perfectly soft and he had to hold back a groan as she slowly began to move her own against his. He didn't deepen the kiss straight away as he didn't want to scare her. One of his hands moved from her waist to hold her face in his palm and the other went into her gorgeous hair.

Luna was in heaven. No boy had ever kissed her before and she didn't expect it to be like this. When George kissed her the entire world faded and she could no longer hear the annoying Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or the gnomes that infested the Burrow's garden. All she heard was her and George's breathing, George was all she felt. It was amazing and too soon it was over.

George pulled away, both of them breathing in the much needed air. George got a goofy smile on his face and kissed her nose and then her forehead, both of her cheeks and then left a chaste kiss on her lips. Luna laughed her breathy laugh that George loved so much.

Luna then looked up at him with genuine curiosity. "George?" she asked him.

"Yes Luna" he replied.

She had a small smile on her face when she asked him "George, how did you get rid of the Nargles?" George laughed and kissed her once more. The last time he had felt this happy was when his twin had woken up from his coma and he hoped Luna would always make him this happy.

**So what did you think? If you would like a one-shot done for you just ask. Leave a bit of detail for what you want eg. Dramione, In Hogwarts, No-Smut/Smut. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
